


Be My Mistake

by MarssTyping



Series: mcyt angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, References to Depression, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarssTyping/pseuds/MarssTyping
Summary: Long distance gets to Dream.* If any CCs want this taken down I will gladly do so!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094858
Kudos: 22





	Be My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song Be My Mistake by The 1975! I recommend listening to it first so you can pick up on the references used.  
> If any warnings should be added or if any CCs want this taken down please let me know asap!!! Thank you! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little introduction to the situation.

Dream sighed and clicked out of Discord. The idea of seeing George's face was too much for him. His beautiful innocent smile.So innocently unaware of the secret that dream was allowing to eat him alive. The actions that lost him hours of sleep in just a few weeks. Dream didn’t really mean it, of course he didn’t.

Dream never dated long distance, he knew it could never work for him. That was before he met George all those years ago through minecraft. It's funny, he thinks, the more he talked to George the more he felt like himself. Some kid from across the pond could make him feel so whole, and without even trying. Dream went out of his way to ask to film a video. Went out of his way working to code something new just to talk to George more. The day George finally told Dream he loved him he knew he was a goner. He thought he could do it just this once. He could pull through just this once for someone he thought he loved.  
They made sure to call every day at first, for as long as they could. They synced their sleep schedules and talked about plane tickets. Dream thought he could out for a few months to test waters before he considered them moving in together. He never accounted for a Global Pandemic halting their plans. Dream had to work more, stay up longer editing. George had to get up earlier to work, to help his mom. Their synced schedules fell out and soon their calls did too. They’d talk to film and then they'd hang up. Editing their own videos, tweeting out at fans and checking comments.   
After months of empty bottles piling in Dreams room, missed calls and a shaky uploading schedule, Sapnap reached out to Dream. 

SappyNappy  
dude? no offense are you like okay?

Dweam  
Do you want an honest answer lol

SappyNappy  
i asked so obviously idc if your not

Dream chucked at the response. Sapnap wasn’t always great with wording things. Dream smiled typing out his response.

Dweam  
…

SappyNappy  
NOT LIKE THAT I DO CARE I MEANT I DONT MIND

Dweam  
Ik lmao. Yeah stuffs been hard. Hate living alone.

SappyNappy  
okay i have an idea, u just need to get tested for covid and i can handle the rest.

Dweam  
What are you planning you fucking gremlin

SappyNappy  
omg just do it pls

Dweam  
I tested negative like a month ago dude, why do you need to know

SappyNappy  
that is for me and my plane ticket to know and u to find out :D

Dweam  
Really????

SappyNappy  
Image Attached

Dreams breath caught in his throat. Opening the image he saw a screenshot staring back at him. One ticket from Texas to Florida. One ticket to get his best friend to him. In a week. His best friend of almost a decade, his best friend that knows everything about him even if he’s only seen his face three times. His best friend, Sapnap. He won’t be alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna be real i'm using this fic as a warm up to write some better stuff so if it sucks im sorry. Might try to rewrite this concept better in the future.


End file.
